Im So Sick
by Sleepless Wake
Summary: er not good with sumarys but here goes nothing: What happens when a young Hyuuga snaps? A death happens, and she has to run away so she wont get caught. Where? one place Suna. GaaHina T for safeness and OOCness
1. Day 1

Day: 1

Once in a long time Hinata Hyuuga left her room. She was depressed for a long time because something happened. It broke her heart. If something got on her nerves she would snap. Even if she didn't seem like it, she was now as strong enough to kill Neji and even Gaara.

She walked past the famous ramen stand. She found Ino and Sakura sitting there talking, smiling, and laughing. Hinata frowned at this sight in front of her… Hinata stood there watching them until Ino turned around.

"Hi Hinata-chan! Haven't seen you in such a long time." she gave her a big smile. Hinata's response was a weak smile that soon went away. She continued walking her fists clenched when she walked past Sakura.

"Hinata," Sakura said, "Have you seen Naruto? I was wondering if he has time to go on a date later." Sakura knew Hinata had a big crush on Naruto for the longest time, and now was secretly torturing her.

Hinata's clenched her fists clenched tighter. Sakura knew that she had a big crush on Naruto. But what was driving Hinata insane was that she didn't know if Sakura was doing it on purpose or it was just fate that they would be together. She knew Sakura wasn't like that. Right now anger was taking control of Hinata's body. She walked slowly towards Sakura. Hinata hide her eyes with her bangs and activated her Byakugan. A smirk rose on her face. "You won't have the time later…"

"H-Hinata?" Sakura stuttered the way she was acting was kind of scaring her. Hinata readied a kunai to stab someone. "Hina--" she was cut off bye the kunai stabbed deep into her neck right on the jugular vein. Blood spattered everywhere. Ino's eyes widened her eyes filled with fear . Hinata deactivated her byakugan. Her smirk went away she looked at Sakura's cold dead body that fell on the floor. Her eyes also widened she lifted her hand that was covered with blood. Her hand was trembling terribly as she stared at her hand. Hinata put her hand down. She stepped back slowly and turned around running towards the Hyuuga mansion. She ran into Neji on the way towards her room.

"Hinata-sama?" he saw the blood on her.

"Gomen!" she yelled slamming the door of her room. She gathered most of her stuff and put it in her back pack. She opened her window and jumped out of it heading towards Konoha gates. Hinata ran out of Konoha she had no where to go. Tears ran down her face. 'What have I done?'

--

Neji ran to the Hokage tower. He slammed the door open when he reached Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked up at Neji not surprised to see him.

"I know why you're here…" Tsunade said before Neji could say anything. Neji looked over to his right and saw a crying Ino sitting in a chair. "It's about Hinata…isn't it?"

Neji nodded, "She came home, but she had blood stains on her jacket …and she ran to her room when she saw me." Neji stared at the floor.

"S-she k-killed Sakura." Ino said she started trembling and her eyes began to widen as the flash back of her friend being killed by the last person she would think that would kill Sakura. Neji's eyes began to widen also… he couldn't imagine that Hinata a gentle and caring person would kill someone randomly ,but there had to be a reason.

'Hinata… she killed Sakura… wasn't she Naruto's girlfriend? Why would she…oh…-'

"Neji?!" Tsunade yelled at him. He snapped out of his thoughts. " Are you ok…maybe you should go home and rest." that was more like a demand then an suggestion.

"uh…Tsunade-sama…is I mean was Sakura Naruto's girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Have you told Naruto about Sakura's death?"

"…"

Hinata ran for what seemed like hours. She stopped running and took her headband off . She threw it at the sand. Today she became a missing -nin.

'It looks like Suna is the closest village, so I guess I'll beheading there." she nodded to herself and began running again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kazekage Gaara was watching over his village. He was standing on the rooftop of the Kazekage mansion. 'This is so boring…surprisingly I don't have any paperwork.' he looked up at the sky then back to the village. Gaara jumped off of the roof and landed in front of the Kazekage mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata entered the village. 'This is the first time I've been here…' Hinata thought to herself. Hinata walked around for a while. Looking at the floor wasn't a good thing you might walk into something or bump into someone, but Hinata kept looking at the ground.

**BAM!**

She fell down landing on her on her butt.

"Hyuuga?" someone asked her. She looked up and saw that she bumped into Gaara.

"G-gomen." she said silently. Gaara looked at her clothes and he noticed the blood.

"What happened?" his voice emotionless. Hinata stood up and started stared at the floor. "Do you want to tell me? But somewhere else though…" Hinata trusted Gaara a little. You could say they were ok friends. After Shukaku was removed from him…I guess you can say they started talking to each other. Hinata nodded at his question. He turned around and started walking towards the mansion Hinata started walking behind him. She looked around and saw the stares they were getting. Hinata's face turned a slight pink.

They stood in front of the Kazekage mansion.

'Sugoi…" she thought . The mansion was larger than the Hyuuga mansion. She stared at the mansion and didn't notice calling her name several times.

"Hinata!" Gaara yelled waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh s-s-sorry about that…" Gaara let out a sigh and then entered the mansion. Hinata followed him inside.

"Hi Gaara!" Temari yelled walking towards the young Kazekage. She looked over Gaara's shoulder . She raised her eyebrow and pointed her finger at Hinata. "Who is that?" She didn't recognize her.

"Its Hinata from the leaf village." he answered emotionless to his older sisters question.

"Oh Hinata-chan! Hi!" Temari had a big grin on her face and walked over and hugged Hinata.

"H-Hi Temari…" she stammered while blushing a little. She stopped hugging Hinata and looked at her clothes. Temari raised her eyebrow but didn't ask about the blood on her clothes. Hinata realized this and then frowned a little and looked at the floor. "I'll get you a different pair of clothes. Don't worry about it!" Temari gave Hinata a big smile and Hinata smiled too, glad having a good friend like Temari. She walked away to get some clothes.

" You might want to change your appearance completely incase they come looking for you."

"Hai…Kazekage-sama"

"Just call me Gaara…" Hinata looked up at him and smiled. You could say he smiled ..but it vanished as quickly as it began.

"Hey Gaara!" Gaara had a 'god not you face' on. Hinata looked at him questionably . That's when the puppet 'master' came into view, she understood then .

"Hi Kankuro." he mumbled. Kankuro looked at the girl next to his little brother. He walked over to her. Hinata tried to back away form him.

"Hey …I'm Kankuro . Wha-"

"Don't even think about it ,its Hinata." Gaara glared at his brother. Kankuro had a 'That's even better' look. " I have to talk to her about something."

"Ohhhh." Kankuro said slyly , "Have fun you two!" he said very loudly. Gaara just glared while Hinata was turning many different shades of red.

"You'll just have to learn to ignore him." Gaara had an anime style sweat drop. Hinata giggled, "Ok Gaara-sam- I mean Gaara-kun. G-Gomen" Hinata blushed a little and Gaara sighed . Right then Temari walked in the room with clothes , " Hina-chan I got some clothes for ya!" Temari had an evil grin on her face. Only Kami knows what she's planning on just what she's going to do to poor lil' Hinata.

"O-Ok t-t-thank you 'Mari-chan." Hinata was like O.O when she saw Temari's evil grin. Hinata walked slowly over to Temari and then Temari …literally dragged her to her room

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Oi Tsunade what did you call me here for?'' asked Naruto in an annoyed voice.

''Naruto I-I think you should sit...'' replied Tsunade extremely worried for the hokage-to-be's well being.

''Ok,'' Naruto said while taking a chair,' 'what's up then?''

''Sakura...um...Sakura was killed today Naruto...we tried to save her when it was reported but it was too late...and I'm afraid she's gone...forever..'' Tsunade said trying to fight back tears. Sakura was her apprentice after all.

''Tsunade ...you've got to be kidding...Sakura can't die that easily...she's alive and you're all playing a joke right?'' Naruto said. A great deal of denial in his voice.

''...''

''Sakura...how the hell did she die Tsunade?! Its not like someone was after her...How the hell can this happen??'' Naruto yelled ,with anger and sadness in his voice.

''She was killed Naruto...by..by Hinata...'' Tsunade said motonlessly , but Naruto could tell that even she didn't want to believe her own words.

''Hinata-chan? But Tsunade...s-she of a-all t-the people I know w-would n-never do this kind of thing...''said Naruto holding back the tears now threatening to come out of his eyes.

''I don't want to believe it either Naruto but...its the truth...apparently she has been depressed for a while now… and I guess Sakura pushed it too far by telling her about your relationship. I guess you could say that Hinata snapped and killed her. After doing so Neji told me that Hinata ran to her room and locked the door. Now no one even knows where she is now. We think she ran away and we are now sending messages to neighboring villages to look for her. She loved you a lot Naruto. And I'm sure Sakura knew that, and that is what caused her death.'' Tsunade explained. Anger at her former student was visible in her eyes now. Even though Tsunade cared for Sakura, she knew that what Sakura did was cruel.

''S-she l-loved me...''

Naruto then collapsed on the floor crying. He merely went out with Sakura because he thought it would be a nice way to practice to go out. Both Naruto and Sakura had agreed that their relationship was nothing more than meer friendship.

''Sakura HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER...you deserve to die Damn it!'' Naruto then punched the wall next to him.

'' Tsunade, let me go look for her. I-I need to tell her I'm sorry...''

''You know Hinata...you would really look good in that. You have a good body shape. Gaara is going to love it. So are you going to ask him? '' Temari stated with a grin plastered on her face.

''N-nani?'' Hinata asked while staring at Temari wide eyed and turning 70 different shades of red. , "A-ask h-h-him w-hat?"

''Well, you are here to marry Gaara and pull that stick out of his butt aren't you? I mean to be honest the guy needs to get laid BAD! Not to mention he's still a virgin ,and he's what 20 now? I lost mine when I was 15 for kami's sake!'' Temari said a bit too enthusiastically.

'' Waaayy too much information Temari-chan.'' _''and whats wrong with being a virgin!?''_. ''And Im actually here because I just killed one of my fellow ninja. I guess you could say I snapped and ..um killed her...Sakura...heh I guess she deserved it though...'' Hinata said thinking back at the moment at the ramen bar,'' and before I knew it I arrived here and Gaara-kun invited me over here. '' she said with a genuine smile showing happiness on her face.

''Wow...you mean Gaara .THE Kazekage Gaara actually invited you over here?!'' Temari asked, shocked at her brother's behavior.

''Y-yeah he did''

''Hehe...I don't think he just invited you here 'cause he felt like it.Gaara isnt that kind of guy. Haha just as I thought. He really does like you. He looks at you with an intense yet very gentle look. His eyes show compassion and kindness when he looks at you. He has never given anyone that look before...well except a cookie '' Temari said giggling. Hinata giggled at the statement while blushing a lil.

''I know I'm sounding really deep right now but, hey this is my first time seeing my brother in love!'' Temari exclaimed loudly.

Unknown to everyone Gaara was outside the door. He was going to knock and ask what was taking so long.

__

'' ...just as I thought. He really does like you. he looks at you with an intense yet very gentle look. his eyes show compassion and kindness when he looks at you. He has never given that look before...''

__

'' Oh kami...Do I really like her that much? Does it really show that much?''

''I know I'm sounding really deep right now but ,hey this is my first time seeing my brother in love!''

"Does he like me that much?" she asked. Temari smiled .

"Why don't you ask him your self?" Temari opened the door revealing Gaara ,who was standing there listening in on them, and pushed Hinata out the door and then closed it. Hinata now had her hands on Gaara's chest and her face against his chest as well.

Gaara was shocked not just because Hinata

was well touching him but because of what she was wearing. It was a white tube top with fishnet sleeves , it was tight and it showed off in places ,there were also fishnets at the bottom of the shirt so it kind a covered her stomach . She also had black tight shorts that were very short and her ninja boots were knee high. Her hair was tied back (it looked like Kikyo's). Temari gave her contacts to change the color of her eyes incase someone came looking for her, they were now a dark violet.

Hinata , who just realizing in the position she was in , started to blush an backed away saying sorry a thousand times ,till she backed up into the door and hit her head on the door. "Itai," she muttered rubbing her head. She looked up at Gaara to only see him smirking at her, so the most natural thing she did was that she blushed and then hung her head low and hunched her back. "G-gao…"

Gaara walked over to her and softly smacked her on the head, " Stand straight its bad for your back."

"D-demo…why did y-''

"I hit you for saying "gao" it's a bad habit . Anyway you had something to tell me right?" he walked of to his office, man he had a change of mood or he was trying to hide something. Hinata just stared at him as he walked away. OH how she whished that she had her jacket but Temari wont let her have it, poor lil Hina-chan. Slowly Hinata followed Gaara into a big office.

He sat in his big chair and motioned Hinata to sit. She closed the door behind her, and sat down looking at her hands on her lap, her bangs shielding her eyes.

"Maybe I could let it out now…" tears slide down her pale face, Gaara looked at her confused. " Why did I kill her!? IT WAS SELFISH OF ME!! Why!?" she lifted her hands to her face , she was crying so hard it hurt , " I'm so stupid I did that only because of him! I knew it was never going to happen but I just snapped…please forgive me for what I've done….Sakura." Gaara was still confused yet he was starting to understand..

Gaara stood up and walked over to Hinata and kneeled next to her. "Hin…Hinata, Its going to be ok. What's done has been done, and I'm here don't worry…" he hugged her , wishing he could believe his own words. She cried on his shoulder until her own tears abandoned her. "You ok Hinata?" he began to let go of her, but she held on to him. You can say that was his answer to his question.

"P-Please don't leave me…" she clung on to him. Gaara felt sad; he pulled her out of the chair so it would be more comfortable to hold her. He rubbed her back to comfort her ,"Its going to be ok." he repeated many times to her. The sobs began to fade and her grip on him loosened ." A-arigoto Gaara.-kun"

She let go of him and stood up as so did Gaara.

Gaara leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. Hinata now dark violet eyes widened as a blush formed on her pale skin ."Its going to be ok.." with that Gaara quickly left the office to hide his own blush that was his own.

--

" Naruto I don't think it would be a good if you went to find her." Tsunade was now arguing with Naruto to not go and find Hinata.

"Why not Tsunade!? " he retorted.

"Naruto! It wont be good for her to see her at least not in her condition! Give her time to heal " Tsunade has treated many patients in her condition. Even Tsunade herself was in Hinata's condition, after Dan's death she felt like she couldn't go on with life in the village and left. But now look at her the 5th hokage about to retire and married too.

"How long will that take!? Huh?! Tell me!?" Naruto was pissed, Tsunade looked down at her desk, "Forget it IM LOOKING FOR HER!" he ran out of the office before Tsunade couldn't stop him in time. Naruto ran through the empty streets of Konoha. 'I'll find you Hinata I promise.' tears began to fall but the wind blew his tears away.

He reached the entrance of Konoha only to be stopped by three figures who were now standing in front of him.

"Get out of my way NOW!" the three shadow figures just stood there.

"I don't think we can let you leave." one stepped out of the shadows and appeared to be Sasuke.

"What?"

"Especially without us." one being Sai with his famous fake smile on and the other one being Neji with his arms crossed over his chest.

"And plus I'm thinking about bringing nee-chan back too." Neji said cooly.

"I think I should go ….by myself!"

"Don't think so dope…You might get yourself in trouble again heh."

"Also Hinata-sama can be a lil stubborn sometimes." he should know this big time, poor Neji.

" But why is-"

"Same reason as Sasuke's."

"Alright you guys can come…but were to look first?" Naruto just noticed this was going to be harder than he thought, she could have altered her appearance and be moving from village to village. Neji smirked.

"Simple…" the three boys looked at him confused,

"Suna."

--

Hinata stood on the balcony with her white nightgown ,staring at the moon and starts they looked so much brighter and alive then they did in Konoha. As did she, in Konoha she felt bound to chains and in Suna she felt those bounds release slowly.

Hinata closed her eyes letting her newly cut hair blow in the wind, and slowly drifted to old memories of her mom.

_"Mommy what are you doing?" a small girl, about the age of three, asked her mother. Her mom just smiled. They were in a small little garden just outside the Hyuuga compound._

"Listen to me my child, for what I'm about to tell you shouldn't be told to others ok?" the small little girl nodded , "When your sister is born, I'm going to leave this place. And when I do I want you to be strong and brave especially for your little sister. So when I leave don't follow me but later on life you will free yourself from those chains…don't let anyone bring you down." Her mom kissed her on the forehead , " Be strong no matter what, my little angel."

_Hinata's mom got her stuff ready to leave and was heading to Hinata's room. She opened the door slightly , "Hinata-chan I'm leaving."___

"NO your not…" a cold voice came form the darkness. Hiashi came into view holding Hinata by the back of her neck. "H-Hiashi let her go!" Hiashi pushed Hinata down onto the floor and pulled out a kunai. "You were going to betray the clan weren't you? Give away our secret you wretched bitch." he pinned Hinata's mom to the door and cut her pale skin ,"Hinata are you watching?" Hinata's eyes wide on the floor ," Hinata don't look close your eyes!" Hiashi slashed down into her neck

A tear rolled down her pale skin she held her hands to her heart , "I'm sorry mother…" she looked up to the stars as a shooting star flew across the midnight sky.

_"Be strong Hinata.." ___

_"Hinata ….live."___

"Hinata? What are you doing?"

"G-Gaara?" she was pulled up by him. When her feet met the ground she lost her balance only to be caught by Gaara. The side of her face against his chest she heard his heart.

**_thump_**

**_thump_ **

"Hinata what where you trying to do?" she was to intrigued with the sound of his heart and didn't answer his question, "Hinata?" he shook her a little bit.

"I saw mother…Your heart sounds weird it sounds weirder then niisan's, yet I like it." Gaara was confused , " What does mine sound like?" He looked at her with kindness in his eyes , but blushed at thought of listening to heart, well actually were it was. He put his ear to her heart, it sounded frighteningly faint , but it also sounded nice. "It sounds…nice." he smiled at her. She put her hand on his chest to feel his heart, Hinata closed her eyes. She reached for his hand and it over her heart. Gaara could barely feel it but at least he could feel it. 'I wonder why her heart is like that. Its to faint for comfort I might want to take her to the hospital tomorrow.' he felt something hit his chest , Hinata had fallen asleep standing. He smiled a sad smile and picked her up bridal style and put her on her bed.

"Good night Hinata…" he walked out the door and went on the roof to think about things.

--

A group of four people were in a forest. Three were asleep one was awake , that being Naruto. It was his turn to be look out.

He sat there leaning against a tree a kunai in hand. He twirled it around in sheer boredom. 'Maybe I should go ahead…these guys are slowing me down. Hinata could be some where else before we get to Suna.' Naruto threw the kunai on the ground got up and started sprinting through the forest. Unknown to him he was being followed.

End Day 1


	2. Day 2

**um ahaha yea OOCness through well im already done with the story... why am I saying that in the 2nd ch. i dont know anyway ill stfu okido enjoy R&R mii thankys**

Day: 2

Hinata woke up and noticed she was on the floor. "huh? How'd I get on the floor?…." she stood up and walked over to the balcony and opened the doors. Fresh hot air quickly filled the room. Hinata took in a deep breathe and walked over to the dresser and picked up a brush. She brushed her now shoulder length hair after that she got dressed. Hinata looked in the mirror still not used to her new look , sighed and quickly went down stairs and into the dinning room.

"O-Ohayo mina.." she said sleepily walking to the table and sitting down noticing no one was there. Ether she woke up early or late she wasn't sure but there was food on the table, so she guessed she woke up late. Hinata sighed , she wasn't hungry any way , so she got out of her chair.

" Your finally awake, Hina-chan" Hinata shivered , "Hey its only me ,Temari, calm down Hinata." Hinata let out a sigh of relief, and muttered a sorry. " Anyway I think we should go shopping since it doesn't look like your going to want to wear the same thing everyday. Don't worry were dragging Gaara along so you don't get uncomfortable, so eat or your going to pass out." Temari winked and walked away. "Nyuu." she did what she was told and ate even though she didn't want to.

" Why did I agree to come again Temari?" Gaara complained as people stared at the group. Hinata was clinging to Gaara's arm afraid that she was going to fall over and die of a heat stroke. "G-gao why is it s-so hot?" then she got hit on the head twice by both Temari and Gaara. 'Is it against the law to say gao?!"

" 'Cuz you didn't want to do paperwork, and you wanted to be with Hinata." Hinata blushed and Gaara just glared. "Ok were here Hinata go look around but just don't get lost if you do…Gaara will go find you right? Ok anyway if he gets attacked by his fan girls and some fan guys I'll be over there. " she pointed over to some shop with flowers. Hinata looked at the place sadly, it looked a lot like Ino's flower shop. Gaara shivered at the thought of being chased by his fan girls.

" OMG ITS GAARA!!" a loud girly voice screamed. A stamped of girls and some guys ran towards Gaara. "Oh…shit…." he started running and disappeared in the middle of the street. A

lot of 'where is Gaara?' and 'he's soooo hot I want to marry him!' could be heard everywhere.

Now poor Hinata was on her own to do the dreaded shopping, by herself. She walked through many shops looking at many things that she didn't even know what they were.

"So what are you doing by yourself? " a voice that almost sounded like Neji's. Hinata turned around with a huge smile on her ," Nii…san…" she frowned it was a long silver haired boy with blue eyes wearing ANBU outfit. "You know it not safe for a pretty young girl to be out-"

"YUKITO stop Hitting on random girls we're on duty remember!" a brown haired girl with black eyes glared at Yukito wearing the same ANBU outfit he was. "Ehehe Sorry about that miss...uh what's your name I haven't seen you around here before? Are you new to the village? Where are you from?" the brown haired girl pointed a finger at Hinata. "Geez calm down Yami nee-chan

"um M-my 'lose the stutter Hinata you can do this' My name is Hin- 'er I cant tell them my real name think think!!' " the two where watching Hinata thinking and raising there eyebrows.

"Do you remember your name miss?" Hinata snapped out of her thoughts that just went from thinking of her name to something else. 'Oh yea g-gomen. My name is Yume." It was better then anything.

"ok nice to met you Yume…but what village are you from? Are you new here?" Hinata needed to think of a story fast but she didn't have time.

"Ah who cares Yami." he looked at Hinata and smirked , " So it looks like my dream-" he got punched in the face by Yami which sent him flying and crashed into a wall near by wall. By the look of the hole on the wall , Tsunade and Sakura weren't the only ones with super human strength.

Hinata looked at Yami with wide eyes. Her dark brown hair turned pink and her ANBU outfit turned into a red shirt and a tan skirt. She was turned around and looked Hinata, Her black eyes now green.

'Why Hinata? Why did you kill me? I didn't do anything.'

Hinata started hyperventilating. " I-I…" Yami stared at Hinata worried not know what was going on, did she do something wrong? "Yume are you ok, what happened? Yume?" Yami walked over to Hinata.

Hinata was fighting the urge to run ,until pink hair turned back to dark brown and that she was being shacked. "Yume?! Answer me are you ok!?" Hinata started to breathe normally again , "I…I'm …fine." she managed to be as calm as possible. "Oh my god… don't ever do that again. SO who are you staying with?"

" With Gaar- I mean Kazekage-sama…"

"Oh with Gaara? Wow your lucky he doesn't let anyone stay with him especially a stranger. Heh maybe there's something special about you." Yami winked.

" Now that Y..Yami wasn't necessary…." Yukito said limping over to them.

"What wasn't necessary?" a cool voice said behind Hinata.

"K-kaze-"

"Shhh I don't want THEM to hear.'' Yami nodded slowly trying not to laugh. Gaara looked over to the hole in the wall , "What happened?" Yukito looked wide eyed at Gaara, and started laughing nervously. "Let me guess…Yami punched you into the wall again…but why? Wait let me guess he was hitting on some girl while he was on duty…again." for someone to get it right it must have happened a lot of times. Yami nodded, "It wasn't some girl it was Yume."

Gaara raised a non existent eyebrow , "Yume?" Hinata nodded , 'oh I get it ehehe I'm stupid.' Gaara mentally slapped him self for being stupid. "Yukito you know better then to do that you on duty be more careful." he really didn't feel like yelling at the silver haired nin.

"ehehehehe my bad….again sorry Kaze-sama…."

--

Naruto stopped running and looked around . He felt that someone was following him. He reached for three kunai throwing them in three different directions. One landing in a bush ,the other on a tree , the last one hit against a rock. Were each kunai hit there was someone or something with chakra was there.

"You guys can come out now…I know you were following all this time…I'm not stupid." still no one came out. He rolled his eyes not caring anymore, the only thing that mattered was finding Hinata. He was about to run off until voice spoke to him.

"Naruto you may not be stupid but your stupid enough to go by yourself…" the Hyuuga stepped out of his hiding spot. "Especially to find Hinata…"

"I could find her by myself. Hinata stands out ,it'll be a piece of cake to find her." Naruto said stubbornly.

"You don't know Hinata the way I do. She's not stupid or weak! You wont be able to find her…not even I wouldn't probably be able to find her."

"Where's Sai and-"

"I drugged their drinks last night so they wouldn't slow us down.."

"Us? Your not coming…and why do you even care !? Our the one who almost killed her!"

"I was stupid back then…I love Hinata she's like a sister I never had and the only relative I have that actually cares!" Neji was fighting the urge to cry , which he hasn't done in a long time. " I care because…," Neji clenched his fists , " I don't want her to die!" Naruto's eyes widened.

"What does he mean she's going to die!?" Neji turned away, blood stared coming out of his skin for clutching his fists to tightly.

"I don't want to talk about it….You'll find out soon ." like on cue it started raining. 'We better hurry up she's loosing her strength as we stand her.' "Damn it."

--

Hinata felt a drop of water hit her head, "Huh?" it started raining heavily. "That's odd it almost never rains here during this time of year…" the Kazekage said to himself.

"Great…what a great way to end a wonderful way to end this day…" Temari sighed and so did Yami.

" I hate rain…" Yukito said walking near the shops. Gaara nodded and Hinata stared at them shocked.

"How can you hate rain? Its so relaxing and romantic…" Hinata stared off dreamingly.

"Uh Yume earth to Yume!" Temari waved Hinata snapped out of it and blushed, "Well we live in the desert and in the desert its very hot so…Yume are you listening to me?!" Hinata ran off into the ran and started twirling around enjoying every bit of it.

Hinata started laughing while getting soaked.

_"Mommy why is it raining outside? Is the sky sad?" Hinata's mom smiled sweetly and patted her on the head. "No my child it doesn't rain because the sky is sad. It's because a little girl out there was crying right now. We should make that little girl happy now shouldn't we?" Hinata was oblivious to who this girl was , but her mom was talking about her. "Why don't we go on a walk Hinata." _

_"But mommy were going to get wet…"_

_" It wont matter if we get a little wet"_

_"What about Daddy?"_

_"He wont care now lets go…" they both walked away hand in hand laughing in the rain , only to get sick the next day, but it didn't matter._

"Huh?" Hinata stood still, "I-I cant move…." soon Hinata collapsed in and muddy water. She started shaking uncontrollably, "I-I c-cant move…m-mother what's wrong with m-me?" suddenly her world grew black as she fell unconscious

"Hinata!" Gaara yelled running over to Hinata's unconscious body . Yukito and Yami both looked at each other confused. "I'll explain later…" Temari ran towards Gaara and Hinata.

"Hinata…" he started shaking her but it was no use. "Gaara we take her to the hospital. She's not breathing really well and her pulse isn't to good ether? " Gaara would have liked to say you think, lets go now!, instead he just nodded. He picked Hinata up bridal style and carried her bridal style. Luckily for them no one was outside. Now they rushed to the hospital, running as fast as they can.

One of the doctors stood watching the entrance, figuring no one was going to come in the hospital and visit. He smiled and started walking away until heard the door slam.

" We need help now!" the doctor turned around and fixed his glasses and surprised to see the a soaking Kazekage, a girl in his arms, and a lot of other soaking people behind him.

Hours went by and Gaara was pacing in the waiting room. "Gaara relax she's going to be ok…" Temari wished she was right but for a doctor to take this long to see what's wrong with Hinata, something was defiantly wrong. A small cough came from the other side of the waiting room.

Yami got out of her chair, "Oto-sama….how is she?" she walked up to him and so did Yukito.

"She's…..fine. You two can go see her if you wish too…but be careful though." and they did so.

"She's not ok isn't she?" Gaara's voice was emotionless but you can tell he felt a lot of emotions on the inside. And those emotions ready to break through his emotionless shell.

"Well….not exactly," the doctor looked at the papers he had in his hands, "lets see, She has multiple cuts on her legs and some bruises. She's not breathing normally or the way she should, she's been coughing up blood and…her heart," he paused. "She's actually lucky she's even alive . Its suffered eternal damage, like she got into a big fight and lost badly." He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose and put the papers on a table. " Also, she has these marks on her back-well they look more like some sort of curse marks. They might causing some of these sicknesses. Well I'm not really sure…but some of the marks look familiar. Again she's lucky to be alive. Any one in her condition would have died." He looked over at Gaara. His eyes wide and the intent to kill the person who did this. Temari was speechless and she couldn't believe it. Hinata looked completely normal from the outside, but she was probably suffering greatly on the inside.

All of the sudden they heard footsteps coming fast, "Oto-sama she woke up! But she's not saying anything or moving is it normal?"

"She's fine…get Yukito out of there. Anyway Kazekage-sama I'll have someone look up what kind of curse mark that is and notify you right away when we know what it is and what it does. In the mean time you can see her." Gaara immediately started walking to her room, but he didn't know which one it was. Luckily for him Yukito walked out of her room-very seriously though.

He got into the room only to see Hinata starting at her lap. Her back was exposed so you can see the marks the doctor was talking about.

"Uh Hinata are you ok?" he said worriedly . She looked very pale, she turned her head to see who it is. Her eyes emotionless, her gripped tightly on the white sheets.

"Their not supposed to know…" Gaara stood there confused. " These marks aren't supposed to be seen or known of."

"Hinata what are you talking about?" she motioned him to sit on her bed, so he did.

" It happened…when I was little. My mom wanted to escape or leave the village after my little sister, Hanabi, was born. She died on the night she was going to leave, it was all my fault. I told niisan and father overheard. He killed her in front of me. So, for this "act of foolishness" would never happen again he put these marks on me. So each day I'm out of the village and that it's not known of, I get sick and eventually I die unless I get back to Konoha in time. That's why these things have happened to me. Also, heh, I cant kill myself sucks doesn't it?" somehow she managed to look up at Gaara and smile. She uncovered herself and tried standing up, only for her legs to fail her. He caught her with his strong arms and pulled her up.

"You shouldn't be walking your going to hurt yourself…even more." he looked at her in the eyes. He saw pain , confusion, and yet happiness.

"Gaara-kun, Its has come to a point where I don't care about the pain anymore…especially when I'm…I'm with you." she smiled sweetly at him, he was speechless, a stray tear feel down her cheek. Hinata was going to do what she never thought she was going to do to anyone, not even Naruto.

She stood on the tip of her toes and kissed Gaara on the lips and a shocked expression was shown on his face. Pain overwhelmed her body but she didn't care, but soon the pain became unbearable and it felt as if she was going to explode. Not able to stand anymore ,she fell to the ground , hugging herself screaming in pain. The marks one her back were burning like if the fires of hell were surrounding her.

Gaara kneeled down next to her , he didn't know what to do. He was scared and even confused , sweat formed on his forehead and he started cursing. "Hinata are you ok? …What a stupid question." as stupid as the question was she was sobbing and shivering.

" I-It…it hurts." Hinata started coughing, red liquid started dripping down her pale skin. The marks on her exposed back looked as if they were pulsing. The sobbing and shivering died away even the coughing. Soon she feel on her side , tears still flowing out of her eyes. Gaara's voice faded and her world was turning dark as she feel slowly unconscious.

"G…Gaara-kun…" her world fell black as the night drifted over the village.

End Of Day 2


	3. Day 3

Day: 3

He only woke up to the sound of nothing, griping clean white bed sheets. He lifted his head from his arms, and felt a warm breeze hit his face. The wind danced through his red hair, it relaxed him, until he felt something missing. He looked at the bed, his eyes widened in horror, Hinata wasn't there.

'Is she dead?' he thought looking around the room. This was the only time in his life that he felt scared that someone he actually cared about died. He muttered curses as he opened the door of the room fast. Everything was to silent for him. He looked to his right , and he saw that relieved him.

Down the hall Temari, Yami , and Yukito were smiling, with them was Hinata. Gaara's eyes softened, and a small smile formed on his face. Hinata looked up to see him at the other side of the hallway, she waved and smiled sweetly as a small blush formed on her face.

'Why is she blushing?' three people thought at the same time. Yami looked down the hall. "Ohayo Gaara-sama!!" she waved to him cheerfully . Temari and Yukito turned around and waved to him.

"oh…Hi Kazekage-sama…" the doctor pushed the his glasses up using one of his fingers. "May I talk to you alone please?" Gaara nodded.

--

Naruto and Neji arrived at the gates panting like crazy.

"Kuso…" Naruto mumbled, "Well.. At least we made it. Neji…how long does she have?" It took a while to catch his breathe.

"Not long we have to find her quickly and take her back. I'd give Hinata-sama four days." he activated his byakugan

"Her chakra isn't fresh here but she knows how to fool my byuakugan…damn…" he deactivated it.

"So your telling me she's probably not here!?" Naruto yelled frustrated.

"I don't know but I only know is that you need to relax if you want to find Hinata-sama…"

Naruto's right eye twitched. He sighed and started walking into the village with Neji right behind him.

--

"Ah my head what the hell happened? I havent felt this way since Naruto threw a party and well…Where is Naruto?" Sasuke looked around , to only see Sai sleeping and hugging his sketch book. Sasuke rolled his eyes and kicked Sai with the little strength that he had. Sai wasn't bothered at all. " Damn it Sai…WAKE UP!!" he kicked him harder.

Now the drug started to take it's effect again. His head started hurting even more , and his legs couldn't support him so he fell right on top of Sai.

Sai's eyes snapped open as he felt a lot of weight drop on him. He looked down and saw a drugged Uchiha on him. "Sasuke…why the hell are you on me?" he got no answer. " Hey Uchiha…" Sai was getting ticked off because Sasuke wouldn't answer but he hide it. Then he felt something hitting his leg over and over again. Sai looked down at the Uchiha, his eyes widened at Sasuke.

"Sasuke get off my leg and stop humping it while your at it!!" as hard as Sai tried to not ,a little blush spread across his face.

"What the hell? IM NOT GAY! I'm not humping you, you freaking retard!! I'm trying to get up but it seems the drug has weakened me a lot! So each time I try to get up I fall. Tch and I thought you were smart." Sasuke's eye twitched ,

"Yea that's what he said…Well I know plenty of ways to prove that your gay…" Sasuke glared at Sai after he finished his statement.

"If you can then name the reasons why you think I'm gay." Sasuke spat. Sai sighed as he was about to start his list of 'Why I think Sasuke is gay.'

"First, you give Naruto the weirdest of looks. Second, you have no attraction for the opposite sex. Third, you were violating me. Fourth-"

"OK OK I get it geez. I do not give Naruto weird looks." Sasuke kind a blushed. Sai smirked.

"Heh that just proved it… you are blushing."

"Since when did you start getting all emotional god? I liked it when you had no emotions at all."

"What do you expect I've been around Naruto for to long." Sai sighed again, "wait where is Naruto…and Neji too?…oh crap….they went ahead didn't they?" Sasuke said nothing it was an obvious answer.

"We should go and try to catch up…" Sasuke said, with as much strength as possible he tried to get up , and this time he was successful. " But how come you weren't affected by the drug?" Sai put on a fake smile.

"I didn't drink the water. I drank my own, only because I knew Neji put the drugs in there." Sasuke didn't want to say anything else and started walking very slowly, then he felt an arm around his shoulder and support him. "It would be easier to walk with my help since the drugs still are affecting you, and plus your not gay so you wont mind me doing this." Sai said with another fake smile plastered on his face. Sasuke just wanted Sai to drop the thing about him being gay thing but now he didn't care. They had to catch up with Neji and Naruto fast. SO with the help of Sai they ran as fast as they could.

--

Gaara stood on the balcony looking out to the horizon. The wind playing with his red locks, getting them out of his face to reveal the "Ai" mark on his forehead.

"I'm surprised she recovered in only one day. Its odd , but that's good, But be careful, keep her inside as much as possible. The heat maybe to much for her at this point. Also…try not to put any physical or emotional stress on her, if you do this she'll be just fine and keep an eye on her. That is all/"

Gaara sighed and rubbed his temples. Ever since last night he cant stop worrying and thinking about Hinata. He touched his lips , he remembered when Hinata had kissed him. 'Why did she do that? Why would any one want to kiss me…touch me for that matter.' then he heard a light knock on the door.

"Enter…" he turned around to see Hinata close the door behind her. Gaara couldn't help but stare at her.

She was wearing a white dress, it was slightly above her knees. It was from the hospital so it wouldn't be showy or anything, but it was kind a small on her so it was tight on her. Gaara liked how it looked on her, even if it made her look a lot like a ghost since she was already pale.

Hinata looked at Gaara and blushed under his gaze , "K-Konichiwa Kazekage-sama." Gaara sighed.

"Remember I told you to call me Gaara. G-A-A-R-A." Hinata giggled.

"Ok G-A-A-R-A." Hinata giggled again. Gaara loved it when she was happy but he didn't know why. "It's beautiful ,ne Gaara-kun?" she asked looking out to the horizon. Closing her eyes she let the breeze embrace her . Playing with her dress and her indigo hair.

Gaara looked in awe at Hinata, " Y…yea...Hinata…I-" Gaara was interrupted by the sound of a the door slamming open. Temari was at the door panting.

"Gaara come down stairs now…" Gaara had no emotion on his face and he nodded.

"I'll be right back Hinata." still no emotion in him or in his voice. He sensed something bad was going to happen. He followed Temari out of the office and closed the door lightly.

Hinata turned back around after he left, looking out to the setting sun on another day. She closed her eyes and put her hands on the railing and leaned on it. She muttered 'Byuakugan' soon veins appeared on the edges of her eyes. Looking down, she saw many chakras all she recognized , for some odd reason. She shouldn't know there chakras she doesn't know who they are.

Suddenly Hinata felt a sharp pain in her head and deactivated her Byuakugan , and then the pain went away. 'Great I cant even use Byuakugan anymore…wait…was that niisan's chakra!?' she ran to the office door and slammed it open and ran down the halls, then down some flights of stairs. As soon as she almost got to the last flight she stopped immediately , then hide behind the hall.

"Where's HINATA!?" HInata recognized that voice, the very one she wished never to hear again.

"She's not here…" Gaara said crossing his arms over his chest, looking as annoyed as ever. Neji was ready to kill Naruto and Naruto was well being Naruto.

"Gaara I know your lying now where is she?!" Naruto stood in front of Gaara and grabbed him by the collar. Gaara stared blankly into Naruo's eyes.

"Naruto I think you should calm-"

"I am calm Neji!" Naruto glared at Neji. Neji just kept his cool and backed off. " Now where is she?"

Hinata looked from the side of the wall unfortunately for her Neji caught her.

"If Hinata isn't here , then who is?" Neji said staring towards the stairs , then Naruto turned around and saw nothing but stairs and a wall.

"No ones here that concerns you, its only me, Temari, Kankuro , and one of Temari's friends…that is all who's here. If you don't believe me…,Yume come here." Hinata jumped when she heard her false name, and warily came down the stairs staring at her feet, out of nervousness she started pressing her fingers together, a trait Neji was familiar with. But Hinata suddenly stopped , knowing that her cousin would find out that it was her.

"Eto…nice to met you? My… my name is Yume." she bowed respectfully to Neji and he did the same.

"Hi Yume, I'm Neji and the guy right there is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto waved and gave her a fox like grin. "So Yume…have you heard of a girl named Hinata?" Hinata moved her dark violet eyes to the right and then to the left, avoiding his glance.

"I..I don't know who she is…or heard of her. W-Why?" Neji sighed, he was getting no where or was he.

"We just need to get her back to Konoha, before something happens to her." Hinata kind flinched

, she slightly moved her head to the right.

"Good…luck finding her Neji-kun." she smiled.

In Neji's mind he could only see Hinata , his beloved cousin, smiling , not this different person in front of him. Neji turned sad, "I'm sorry…"

Everyone looked at him wondering why he was saying sorry. He made many hand signs and then made the tiger hand sign in front of his face.

"KAI!"

Hinata's eyes widened , she could hear her own hearts beat it was getting louder and louder. Pain spread throw her body like a wild fire, the marks on her back felt like they were pulsing.

"I..Itai…" everyone turned her attention to her, " ITAI! Please make it stop! It hurts, niisan stop! Itaiiii!" Hinata fell to the ground shaking terribly," Niisan make it stop PLEASE!" Tears fell from there from her eyes.

"H…Hinata…" Neji said he made the tiger sign again, "Seal…You know…you guys could have completely avoided this if you told this to me before." Gaara glared at Neji, everyone else just looked at Neji , wide eyed.

"Maybe it's you who could have prevented it…" Gaara whispered , and left to go to his office.

'Shit he's in a bad mood.' Temari and Kankuro thought at the same time exchanging glances, and left the room to go see if their baby brother was ok.

"Hinata-chan are you ok?" Naruto kneeled besides Hinata , putting his hands on her shoulders.

Her eyes were red and puffy, tears still fell , rolling down her cheeks, and this time she didn't have someone to wipe those tears away . Her lavender eye looked into Naruto's eyes.

During all of this she took out her contacts she didn't need them anymore she had nothing to hide any more; more like no where to hide anymore.

"N-Naruto…kun…" she hugged Naruto , digging her face into his chest, crying her eyes out again. He held her in his arms, whispering comforting words into her ears and rubbing her back.

Neji just watched he felt as if he couldn't do anything well he couldn't do anything, but watch. He felt sad , very sad he didn't want to cause his cousin any pain but he did and blamed others.

'Heh. Neji your one asshole…' he thought to himself.

"Listen Hinata,…we are going to have to leave tonight…we need you to get you back quickly ok?" he only received a nod and a few hiccups as a response. "Ok…maybe you should go get your things." Hinata lifted her head from his chest and looked at him and nodded again rubbing her eyes. She stood up slowly and went up the stairs carefully.

--

A few hours had passed ,and Hinata was still up in her temporary room getting her things together. She could hear everything that was happening next door in the Kaze's office. She could hear the yelling and slamming of things, but then there was a slam , and footsteps, then complete silence again. She heard a female and a male voice right outside her door .

"Sometimes I cant stand him!" the female voice yelled.

"Temari calm down…you know he gets like this sometimes-"this time it was the male voice.

"Well I've had enough."

"Temari, you know…he's like this because…you know…" she heard a sigh and the sound of the footsteps walk away from her door to down the hall.

Hinata opened her door slightly to see if the coast was clear, and it was. She opened the door enough for her to slip out, when she was out she shut the door lightly.

She was wearing her normal clothes , but without her bulky jacket. She crept down the hall to the door. But only stood there not wanting to open the door.

--

He stood over looking at his village, it was silent it was like only the wind seemed to comfort it. His eyes fixed on one thing it was the object in his hands.

The object was a necklace with a gold ring one it, it had his name engraved init so no one could see it. He lifted the one around his neck and looked at it sadly. Engraved on it was her name, the one he now loved, her name…Hinata.

For so long he denied that he loved her, for so long he hide it, to long for his own good. He wanted to show her how he felt ,he did , but it didn't seem good enough for him. He put the necklace back in his shirt so no one could see it, no one ever would.

He began singing , which was unlike him but he could do it and he did.

_No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears _

_-_

Hinata could hear him , she was surprised that she was hearing him sing, and also what surprised her was that she knew that song. She heard it when she was little.

She pressed her ear against the door, so she could hear better

-

__

-

Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
In my dark, my heart heard music

I long to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could hear the music

Then at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry, "I hear you!  
I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears!"

He stopped for a second until he heard a feminine voice sing out the rest of the song.But she changed it a little bit, instead of she it was now he.

__

He saw my loneliness  
He'd in my emptiness  
No one would listen  
No one but him  
Heard as the outcast hears

No one would listen  
No one but him  
Heard as the outcast hears

Gaara turned around to face the person who had entered his office without him knowing.

Hinata closed the door behind her ,she had a small smile on her pale face. She slowly walked to Gaara, as he only looked at her eyes semi-wide. She was the first person to ever hear him, well no one ever has because he never sings ever, until now.

"Y-You sounded great G-Gaara-kun." She was next to him leaning on the railing to the balcony. "I'm guessing…this will be the last time that I'll see this place. Gaara, I'm going to have leave t-tonight….I'm sorry."

Then, she suddenly felt arms wrap around her, into a tight and comforting embrace. This was probably the last time she'll ever see him, or feel him, so she hugged back, something he hoped she would do.

"What are you sorry for? I'm going with you back to a Konoha, friends don't abandon friends ,right?" she nodded.

Oh how he wished that they would be more than that, but he knew that's it wasn't possible.

"Gaara, there was this story my mom used to tell me over and over again. It was about a small little angel who would always cry and so it would rain, and a boy who was on a mission to find that girl and make her happy. And when he did he had to choose between his feelings or his safety, in the end he stayed with her even though it killed him. Mother never told me who she was referring to…but now I think I know. That little angel, I think the little angel was me...and that boy…is supposed to be…"

"Me?" Gaara asked, but he didn't know her mom, but…she knew him. It was to confusing for them. But never to confusing to try to understand.

--

Night was falling on the silent village of Suna. The two were still in the office talking and sometimes enjoying the silence that surrounded them. But time was running out they would soon have to leave, and then it would all end for them. Now he had to tell her, it was now or never, and never wasn't an option.

"Hinata, I have to tell you something…I-"

Their lips meet as the sunset in the horizon, revealing the many wonders in the night, how the stars woke from their long sleep and brightened the dark sky with their dim glow. How the moon welcomed them with it's soft smile.

Pure passion filled the air as the kiss deepened, but it soon ended as they needed air. Hinata's face was so red , that you could mistake her for a tomato.

"Gaara, I'm s-sorry it…slipped." Gaara just smiled , lucky bastard didn't have to say anything for her to know his feelings.

"You…um don't have to be sorry it happens?" Hinata giggled it wasn't like him to say 'um'.

There was a light knock on the door and then it slightly open., it was Naruto.

"Hinata, its time to go, so say your goodbyes….So I'll see you around then Gaara." before Naruto could close the doors.

"Who said I wasn't go?" a smirk spread across his lips. Naruto looked at him with an annoyed face and started mumbling.

"Stupid cool people they thing there so high and mighty, you know? They always think about themselves , you know? Freaking spiky haired people, with the eyes and the sand and that cool things they do ,you know?" he mumbled staring at the two still with an annoyed look on his face. " Oi wipe that smirk off your face and lets go." Naruto didn't even bother on closing the door and just left.

"Come on lets go."

"Hai." they walked out the door with small smiles plastered on their faces.

--

It was cold outside, they stood at the gates, the six of them. They all looked back at the village they all felt some weight lift off their shoulders ,but they yet didn't know what was yet to come. The wind blew harshly, whispering soft warnings to their ears/

'For some reason It feels that I wont see this place again…' Hinata said looking back to the horizon. Her grip tightened on her backpack. "Ok lets go." and now they all took their first steps out of the village, not knowing what tragic fate lie ahead of them.

End of Day 3

**A/N: XD awwww lol anyway hope u liked it oh shiz i forgot to do disclamer um yea i warned OOCness ahahah**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or the song...from Phantom of The Opera**


	4. Day 6 End of Days

The ending of days Day: 6

The sun greeted the village with its radiant glow and warmth. Birds flew, the flowers bloomed as they woke from their long sleep. The village was awake with life all around. Except for one lazy chunnin waiting at the entrance to Konoha. He was Shikamaru Nara.

'Why did I have to wait here for Naruto? This is so troublesome, at least Temari is going to be here, but she is one troublesome woman.' he said and stared off to the distance still no one. 'It looks like I'm going to be stuck here for a while.'

Hours had passed , and he felt like leaving , but Tsunade would yell at him, even if today is the day when she retired as Hokage. 'So Naruto is going to become Hokage…this is going to be interesting.' He looked up at the cloudless sky and sighed. He leaned back and closed his eyes, then opened his eyes when he felt someone embrace him.

"Eh? Temari?"

"Hi Shikamaru." she let go of him and smiled.

"So I see you all here…you all can go rest, except for you Naruto ;Tsunade-sama wants to see you. Oh and Sasuke you might want to go to the hospital you look…a little bad."

"Hai." some of them went their separate ways and some stayed together but wondering around with each other. Those where Shikamaru and Temari, they were catching up on things. Sai and Sasuke, Sai was helping Sasuke go to the hospital. Then Gaara and Hinata, they walked in comfortable silence not knowing their destination. And Neji went to go see TenTen.

"I wonder what's going to happen next…" Gaara said looking towards the sky.

"You never know what the wings of fate will hover over us next." Hinata stopped walking and so did Gaara. "But as long as my fate is with you , I'll be fine. Gaara, I want you to come with me please. Don't ask why it's a surprise. " she flashed a smile at his direction.

--

"Tsunade-sama , you wanted to see me?" Naruto said peering his head through the door.

"Yes, please sit down. First, I want to congratulate you in becoming next hokage, good luck with it. Second, don't interfere with the things that are going to happen today, even if your becoming hokage."

"W-what do you mean don't interfere with the things happening today? What's going to happen today?"

"I'm sorry Naruto but today as my final act as hokage, there's going to be an-" she lipped the words because she didn't want to say them. Luckily Naruto heard them.

"What? NO, No your got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not kidding Naruto I'm sorry."

"We bring her back…and this is what she's getting." Naruto said bitterly.

"She did kill one of her fellow ninjas and left he village, there's no other way."

"But Sasuke did the same thing!" Naruto slammed the desk while standing up.

"But-"

"But ,what!?" Naruto was pissed, to the point where he felt Kyuubi starting to take over.

"I didn't decide this ,the elders did not me…"

"I guess it couldn't be helped, so when is this thing at?" sighing in defeat.

"In three hours…."

"Ok…" Naruto said walking out the door.

Tsunade reached into her drawer and pulled a bottle of sake. Popped the cord and drank it straight form the bottle.

"Looks like its going to be a long day, especially since the Kazekage is here. Kuso." She took a big sip and looked out the window and sighed.

--

"Hinata, this is the Hyuuga compound ." Hinata sighed.

"I know but there is a place inside the Hyuuga compound that I want to show you."

"What is this place?" "It's a surprise." she repeated again.

Hinata used the back gate to get in, since she didn't want to see any of the clan members inside, knowing they'll ask questions. The other reason she wanted to avoid them is because of the looks they'd probably give her.

"Follow me, but stay quiet." Gaara nodded as the walked across the backyard.

The backyard was filled with many bright colored flowers, fountains , and ponds filled with Koi fish.

The grass was so even and neatly cut, that it even scared Gaara on how perfect this place was.

Hinata turned to her right sharply, but Gaara was to busy looking around him to notice she wasn't in front of him ;and he walked right into one of the wooden poles.

"Ow." Gaara rubbed his forehead which was now read.

Hinata half way down the hall , heard a soft thump and then an ow , so she turned around to see Gaara glaring at the wooden pole in front of him. Hinata couldn't help it but giggle.

After Gaara finished his little glare contest with the pole, he finally realized that Hinata wasn't there. He looked to his right and saw her giggling.

"What I do this time?" Gaara said and walked to Hinata. Each step he took it seemed like he was stomping, it probably seemed like it because it was so quiet there.

The halls were all deserted ,it was quiet ,and it felt like no living thing was there at the compound.

"No one is here." Hinata said surprised, but she seemed to relax at the same time. "This doesn't happen unless there's some big event." She looked over to Gaara, who only shrugged .

They walked through many hallways and entered many rooms leading to different hallways. All the rooms looked the same; all were white and had some flowers and pictures on the walls.

Gaara felt lost and dizzy, it was like a maze in there.

Hinata stopped in front of a normal looking wall and said , "here." He raised a non-existent eyebrow.

Hinata turned a picture clockwise and then out it back to normal ,and pressed against the wall ,until it made a click sound.

The air suddenly filled with the scent of flowers and the sound of water.

Gaara stood there in awe in how beautiful this place ; usually he could careless about plants and things like that but now for some odd reason, he thought this place was wonderful.

Hinata smiled at his reaction, and walked into the secret place. Gaara followed her.

"This used to be my mom's secret garden, until she passed away. No one else knows about this place, not even Neji- niisan or Hanabi-chan." she inhaled the scent of the flowers.

"Then why are you showing me this place?"

" It's because,….I-I trust you a lot and I wanted to share something with you.." She said walking towards the pond and sat down near it.

"How come you trust me so much?" Gaara sat next to her. Hinata put her head on his shoulder.

"I…just d-do. I don't know why but i-its a feeling I get…the feeling like I can always trust you. That at s-something else." her lavender eyes looked up at him.

Hinata always wondered why he looked nothing like Temari or Kankuro.

'I wonder why he always seems to stand out. Maybe it's the way he acts, the way he talks, and the way he….looks. His face looks like its been sculpted by angels. W-why am I thinking that. My…heart, its pounding like crazy. Gaara-kun always makes me feel this way-this is the way I felt when I liked Naruto-kun, do I really like him that much….No I don't like him…I…love him." a light blush spread across her face.

Gaara looked down at her, his aquamarine eyes locked with her lavender eyes.

The sound of the small water fall played soft songs in their ears as they looked deep into each others eyes, both wondering what the other was thinking.

Their hands intertwined, his hand much bigger than hers.

"Why do you we have to be the puppets controlled by the strings of fate?" Hinata asked softly looking at her and Gaara's hand.

"We are the puppets as long as we let fate control us." He responded smoothly, their faces only inches away from each other.

They could feel their breathes on each others faces. Gaara's face inched forward.

His cheek rubbed against hers, causing her face to go red. His cool breathe tickled her ear.

"I know you know this already," he whispered in Hinata's ear softly, "but I love you. And you taught me how to."

Hinata felt a tear roll down her face; down her cheek and onto Gaara's.

"Why are you crying?" he pulled his face away from hers.

"I'm not sad but I'm crying. Is that the only thing I can do?" Gaara shacked his head.

"I heard those tears where called happy tears or tears of joy." Hinata let more tears fall as a small smile graced her lips.

"It's ok to cry sometimes…I think," Gaara reached out and wiped her tears away.

Their faces were inches apart once again. Inching closer and closer, until their lips met; pure passion filled their secret place, but no lust.

They separated for air both panting and blushing.

"I wonder how this happened so fast….just only a couple days ago I left this place…and saw y-you…" Hinata's lavender eyes looked up to meet his but he was looking down.

"H…Hinata I want to tell something-"

A loud bang was heard from outside.

Hinata stood up quickly. She tried to tell where it was coming from; it was not to far or to close from where they were , but it wasn't coming from inside the manor.

"What was that?" Gaara asked standing up.

"I don't know but it doesn't sound g-good…"Hinata took Gaara's hand and ran out of their secret garden out into the streets of Konoha.

Hinata looked off into the distance didn't see anything, then she activated her byaku gan. She couldn't see anything ;everything was blurry , something was wrong with her eyes. But in the distance she could see a huge blob; these blobs were moving around.

Hinata's head starting hurting; it was that same pain she felt back in Suna when she activated her byaku gan.

'It…it shouldn't hurt like this. W-what's going o…on?' Hinata quickly deactivated it quickly.

"Hinata!" Gaara yelled at her. Hinata turned around and saw a flash in front of her.

A few bangs sounded in the distance; Hinata found herself surrounded by ANBUs.

"Hinata, look out!" one of the ANBU had hit her in the back of the neck knocking her out.

As she feel to the ground she heard another couple of bangs in the distance, 'They sound…like…hanabis.' her world went dark and silent.

Gaara was ready to use his sand to get them away ,but by the time he moved his hand; they had completely cut off his chakra control.

"Kazekage-sama please don't make us use any more force , we do not want to hurt you." one with a fox mask was stading in front of him with his hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"But-" Gaara felt rage consume him.

"Hyuuga-san has been placed under arrest for murder of one of her fellow ninja; we were given these orders by Tsunade-sama herself, now please just got to the Hokage tower." without another warning they all vanished leaving gaara standing there.

He glared at the ground and punched a tree near him and cursed under his breathe, as he started walking towards is destination.

--

Many fireworks were launched into the air, giving off a cheerful bang in the blue sky.

A sea of people flooded around a wooden platform in front the hokage tower ; laughing, giggling , and telling jokes. They were all so happy, all of them except one.

Their he stood on the wooden platform, the next hokage; staring at their happy faces and frowning, 'How could they be happy on a day like this…' Naruto sighed, 'I actually I don't blame them, they don't know.' he looked at the horizon.

He let his blue eyes wonder, he could see the dark clouds coming closer and closer. Maybe it was going to rain, or maybe not.

Naruto let out another sigh, he turned his head around and stared at Tsunade.

She was talking to one of the ANBUs; in her eyes u can tell she was angry and sad, but yet she smiled at the fox masked ANBU who then disappeared in a puff of smoke. His eyes followed her as she walked next to Naruto; she flashed a smile his way.

Tsunade sighed and cleared her throat, " Welcome citizens of Konoha ," her voice boomed over the crowd of people, who now had there attention on her. "It is nice for you all to come her today, as you all know today is my last day as 5th Hokage; since I have become Hokage, we've recovered from a sever attack from a village. We have also lost some members of this village and got them back. But now I leave you with you new Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. After 18 years his dream of becoming Hokage has come true."

Naruto smiled and waved, trying to look happy.

"I know he will lead u as well as any of the past Hokages did. Now as I retire I have one more thing I have to do, its and an execution ." She looked down not daring to look back up; Tsunade moved out of the way, letting two people carry a girls body and then throw it on the platform.

Many gasps could be heard and many eyes were wide. And that's when he arrived there, just as her body hit the floor.

Gaara saw all of this in slow motion. The loud thump as she hit the wood floor made him feel sick on the inside. He wish he could one of those people who didn't know her and could careless, but he wasn't.

He loved her and he couldn't stand this , but why was he just standing there? He couldn't move, not one inch. Then Temari spotted him her eyes wide in horror and rushed to her little brother, with Shikamaru with her, but he didn't say anything or noticed her presence; he only stared

Hinata felt her body hit something hard and cold. She opened her lavender eyes slowly and met the crowds eyes. Some of the peoples eyes she did not meet; tears almost daring to spill out.

"Onee-chan!" someone cried out in the crowd. "H-Hanabi-chan?" Hinata slowly reached her arms toward her little sister who seemed so faraway. A small smile graced her lips but then felt a sudden pain in her ribs. She had just been kicked there; she turned on her side cringing at the pain. Someone pulled her hair and raised half of her body off the ground. "You feel this pain? Do you understand how the person you killed felt?" a man said, his deep husky voice filled with anger and agony. He let go of her hair and threw her on the ground , walking over to her lifting her by the collar, face to face.

"Do you understand me!?' he started shaking her violently. Hinata could only stare at him with wide eye.

"I-I'm sorry…" Hinata said her voice barely audible. "You aren't sorry!" he threw her on the ground again.

Now many of the parents who brought their children were leaving, but only of them one was their.

Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, should had to stay there because her family wouldn't let her.She was being scarred, she wanted to leave so badly; not wanting to see her sister she loved so much and looked up to as a mother ,die.

"Oto-san, I-I want to leave, I don't want to see Onee-chan suffer!" she said turning around yelling at her father. "She's paying for the sin she committed, I want you watch this so you learn from her mistakes." he said emotionlessly .

"S-So you don't care about what happens to Onee-chan?! Why do y-you have to be so heartless?!" Hanabi ran off from her fathers side deep into the crowd, crying her eyes out.

"Hanabi…" Hiashi looked down. 'What kind of father am I?' Hanabi ran and ran , somehow not managing to bump into anyone.

-

Neji looked at TenTen, she was holding onto his arm tightly , she was scared and sad…very sad. Neji turned his head away form her and saw a little figure running in the now small crowd .

" Hanabi!?" Neji ran off to get her and left TenTen all alone. "Neji-kun!" Neji finally caught Hanabi by the arm, "Hanabi-chama where are you going?" he looked down at her and saw the trail of tears on her face. "I-I don't want to see Onee-chan get hurt again!" Hanabi cried while hugging Neji. "Hanabi…," He patted her head and picked her up , "we'll get through this…I hope." he carried her back to TenTen, who was also crying.

Neji had to stay strong for the both of them, even if it killed him not to cry.

-

"H-How horrible!" Temari burried her head in Shikamaru's shoulder. "Temari…," he put her arms around her, "she'll be ." Even though he knew that wasn't true he had to somehow comfort her.

He looked up to the now gray sky, 'How troublesome…' He turned his head towards Gaara and he saw the emotion pouring out of him slowly.

-

"Oishi Haruno, that enough!" Tsunade yelled, but he ignored and hit Hinata in the stomach making her cough out blood. Tsunade couldn't take it, " I said enough!" she punched him in the gut so hard that he was now unconscious. ' I'm sorry Hinata…you suffered more than you should of….You were like my own daughter next to Shizune and Sakura. But now I have to let you go…I wish you knew that I didn't decide this.'

Tsunade wished she could tell this to Hinata but she had to stay back; she looked over to Hinata's shaking body . Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Naruto's, his eyes were sad but he managed to smile at her and let Tsunade cry silently.

"Stupid counsel." Tsunade rubbed her eyes from her tears. "Hyuuga Hiashi please…come up her."

Hiashi appeared next to her . He already knew what to do ,sadly. He walked over to Hinata and gently sat her up and whispered something to Hinata, who nodded numbly crying.

She excepted it , her own death. She deserved to die, she killed someone… some one who used to be a dear friend. Hinata kneeled in front of her father; her head down in shame letting her tears out, the last ones she'll ever shed.

"J-Ja'ne Gaara-kun…I … I love you and I always will." a strong wind blew and it seemed to carry her words to him.

"H-Hinata…," he looked down, not ashamed to let out some tears, "I love you…too. "

"Kai!" Hiashi yelled out and with one piercing scream every thing was over; she feel onto her side breathing her last breathes.

"I'm sorry Hinata…" Hiashi walked away and so did Tsunade, she didn't want to watch this anymore even though she was in-charge.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto also began to cry as the crowd dispersed, with this memory scarred into their brain. "I-I'm sorry I was such an idiot to see that you loved me! I'm sorry that I made you suffer…" the new Hokage said while walking toward Tsunade so they can talk about what he was supposed to do.

"Hinata!!" Gaara ran up onto the platform and hugged her. "Hinata , I-I'm so sorry…I couldn't stop them." he hugged her limp body closer to him as it started to rain.

"I….It's o-ok G-Gaara-kun…y-y…you d-d-don't have…to be sorry." she tried to move but couldn't.

Gaara held her like if he was cradling a small child. "Gaara-kun…d-dont cry." she put her cold wet hand on his cheek. "I-I'll be ok I wont be suffering a-a-anymore."

With much effort she lifted her body and kissed him on the lips and slowly pulled her face away form his.

"Goodbye…Gaara-kun…" She smiled at him; her hand fell limply on the wooden floor and her eyes close, but her smile never faded.

It was pouring now, and their sorrow was there heavy, and hanging over them; beating on them like the rain.

Gaara put her down and kissed her forehead, "No not goodbye, hello." He stood up slowly and walked off the platform only meet with an embrace from his sister, Temari. She cried on his shoulder as he hugged her back.

"TenTen can you hold Hanabi-chan…" TenTen nodded and held Hanabi ,who had her eyes closed trying not to cry.

Neji got up to his dead cousin, and kneeled next to her looking at her pale face.

"_Hinata."_

Hinata was standing in a field; the sky blue and cloudless, the wind blowing in a sweet scent of flowers. She turned to look at who was talking to her, it was her mother.

She was standing there in a white dress her long indigo hair blowing at her

"Oka-san!?" Hinata ran to her

"_Hinata, listen to me, it's not your time yet, you need to live. You promised me that you would stay alive."_

"But…I'm dead, I'm not suffering any more and I'm with you now!"

"_I know but you have something to __live for Hinata, but I can't bring you back unless your willing to give something up…"_

"W-What is it Oka-san?"

"_You'll have to lose your memory…"_ her mother put her hand on her shoulder.

"D-Demo…," Hinata looked down, "I wont remember him."

"_The one who's important to you will be deep down in your heart. You'll remember him when the time comes. So are you willing to do it?"_

"I-If it means I get to see him again…,I am willing to." Hinata smiled and hugged her mom. "I-It was nice to see you again Oka-san."

"_It was, goodbye my child. Remember I'll be looking over you." _

Soon everything faded.

-

It stopped raining all of the sudden and Neji looked down at his cousin and saw her chest raising and falling as she was breathing.

"Hinata?"

Hinata opened her eyes slowly and saw her cousin.

"Neji-niisan? W-What's going on?" Hinata sat up looking around.

Every one stopped in shocked and turned around; Gaara slowly turned around as he saw her beautiful eyes looking at him, hoping that she would run to him and hug him.

"H-Hinata how are you? I don't understand what?"

"W-What?" then Neji realized she had lost her memory, but how was this possible , to die and come back alive it was impossible.

"Nothing Hinata-sama, nothing…lets go home." they both stood up.

Gaara stared as they smiled happily and talked ,laughing, and hugging. He understood so did Temari , now there was no need for them to be here, they could go home now.

"Lets go Temari." Gaara said with a small smile on his face as he started to walk away. Temari stood their and looked ay Hinata and back to her little brother, sighing she ran to catch up with him. 'There was something I wanted to give you Hinata, but maybe in the future, that is if you remember me.'

"E-Eto, hold on!"

Gaara and Temari turned around and saw Hinata running to him and Temari.

"N-Niisan told me to say thank you to you guys…S-So thank you." Hinata smiled at them. Gaara looked at Neji who only nodded to him. "Maybe I'll see you guys around. Ja-ne." he walked away.

"Wait," Gaara said catching up to her, "don't ask why but I want you to have this."

"Oh o-ok." Gaara pulled something out of his pocket; it was a gold ring on a sliver chain, and somewhere on the ring his name was carved in there, but she couldn't see it. "It's so beautiful t-thank you." She let him put it on her and she smiled and walked away saying good bye once more.

"As I said before…, not good bye …hello…" Gaara turned around and him and Temari began their journey back home.

**THE END**

**...eheheh the ending sucked i knows D8 sowwy...there is a sequel im working on it :P ahaha anyway hope u liked it? R&R i guess **


End file.
